Quien diría
by Marydc26
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que en las peores circunstancias solo hay que contar con el otro que tienes a tu lado para sobrellevar el momento. ¿Quién diría que esa persona sería la que menos pensabas? / One-shot participando en el reto ¿Víctor o Victoria? Del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.


_**Disclaimer:**__ One-shot ambientado en el primer libro de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins. _

_**Nota:**__ ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss fuera hombre y Peeta, mujer? Aquí mi propuesta para el reto ¿Víctor o Victoria? Del foro Hasta el final de la pradera._

_Katniss_ Everdeen_ – Keyron Everdeen_

_Peeta Mellark – Phina Mellark_

_Gale Hawthorne – Gall Hawthorne_

* * *

_**Quien diría**_

Me paso aturdido la primera parte de la entrevista de Phina, aunque veo que tiene al público en las palmas de sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar. Está usando el hecho de la hija del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una divertida anécdota sobre las duchas del Capitolio.

- Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? – le pregunta a Caesar y pasan un tiempo olisqueándose, lo cual parte de risa a las personas del público y los mantiene entretenidos. Empiezo a recuperar la compostura cuando el presentador le pregunta si tiene un novio en el distrito.

Phina vacila un poco y sacude la cabeza, aunque puedo notar que no está muy convencida.

- ¿Una chica guapa como tú? Tiene que haber un chico especial. Vamos, dinos como se llama.

- Bueno, hay un chico – responde, suspirando –. He estado enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy muy segura de que no sabía nada mí hasta la cosecha.

La confesión crea conmoción: un amor no correspondido.

- ¿Tiene novia?

- No lo sé. Aunque le gusta a muchas chicas.

- Bueno – Caesar niega con la cabeza de un lado a otro con pesar en sus ojos –. Entonces te diré que hacer: gana esos juegos y cuando regreses, él tendrá que salir contigo – la multitud responde con un gran sí y aplauden con emoción.

- Creo que no funcionará. Ganar… creo que no servirá.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta Caesar perplejo.

- Porque… - empieza a balbucear y a ruborizarse –. Porque… él está aquí conmigo.

Abro los ojos y miro el techo aturdido. La entrevista con Caesar fue algo inesperado y hasta yo no dejo de preguntarme. ¿Cómo pudo Haymitch permitir eso? Pensaba que estaba de mi lado, pero me doy cuenta que no.

Dirijo la mirada hacia la ventana y observo las luces de la ciudad. Esas personas que ahora celebran y piden a gritos que su favorito gane; que los niños se maten entre ellos, mientras los ven desde sus casas, alegres o tristes por como pasen su estadía en la arena. Y ahora mi mentor se le antoja esta absurda idea de los amantes trágicos.

En casa deben estar preguntándose como sucedió esto. Ellos saben que mi único trato con Mellark es en la escuela; y eso si llegamos a hablarnos, porque no había sucedido hasta ahora, como muy bien dijo ella.

La recuerdo cuando me lanzó ese pan tostado la vez en que deparé en el depósito de la panadería, donde caí casi moribundo y ella, aun luego de haber recibido un golpe por parte de su madre; salió y cometió ese acto que hasta este momento no he podido agradecer. Me siento tonto por eso y siento que por muy enojado que esté por este teatro de amor, igual debo conversar con ella y tratar de mejorar el trato. Ella me salvó la vida en esa ocasión y si esto me ayuda a conseguir patrocinadores, pienso que sería mejor callar mis quejas y abrirme a una alternativa que podría salvarnos el pellejo a los dos.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por el corredor, solo para darme cuenta que no fui el único que no podía dormir. Allá en el tejado, puedo ver como dejaron la puerta entreabierta y al asomarme, veo a Phina sentada despaldas a mí, viendo concentrada hacia el bullicio de gente del Capitolio.

Allá abajo se escuchan las voces y la música retumbar, algo que no lograba escuchar por los cristales de mi habitación. El aire está fresco y aunque podía irme fácilmente, preferí avanzar para estar con ella.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Ella se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo como sacude su cabeza en respuesta.

- No quería perderme la fiesta. A fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Me acerco para mirar y compruebo que no mentía al especular sobre la cantidad de personas celebrando por nuestra muerte. Que despreciables.

- ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

- No podía dejar de pensar – respondo y me siento vacilante junto a ella.

- ¿En tu familia?

- No – reconozco y algo de culpa aparece –. No dejo de preguntarme que pasará mañana y… bueno, que nos deparará. Aunque no sirve de nada, claro – con la luz de la calle puedo verle la cara y la extraña forma de fruncir sus cejas –. Lamento haber reaccionado brusco.

- Descuida, no siempre te enteras de cosas así en público – sonríe con ironía –. De todas maneras, te podrá ayudar. Yo no tengo muchas oportunidades.

- No debes pensar así.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad – suspira exasperada –. Y mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y… - calla por un momento y luego fija sus ojos azules en mí –. No sé como explicarte, pero no quiero que me cambien.

- ¿Y cómo podrían hacer algo así?

- Convirtiéndome en algo que no soy – responde mirando a las personas danzando –. Quiero morir siendo yo misma, ¿tiene sentido? – muerdo mi labio sintiéndome inferior al saber que mientras yo cavilo en esconderme en árboles, ella razona sobre como mantener su identidad.

- ¿Entonces no matarás a nadie?

- Lo haré, en su momento tendré que hacerlo. No me voy a rendir sin luchar siquiera. Pero desearía encontrar la manera de mostrarle al Capitolio que… que no les pertenezco, que no soy una pieza más de sus juegos. Que si voy a morir, quiero seguir siendo yo misma.

Razono mejor y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. Justo al momento de ser llamado en la cosecha, te conviertes en un peón de un tablero en donde el Capitolio puede hacer lo que quiera contigo. Ellos juegan con tus emociones y ponen en riesgo tu vida con tal de satisfacer los gustos de los espectadores capitolinos. Ellos que solo ven en nosotros un objeto sin corazón.

Phina no dice nada, como esperando a que hable; pero sinceramente no sé que responder a eso. Solo me molesto por tener que lidiar con ella y por el hecho de que en algún momento morirá. Porque ella no puede morir. No merece morir.

- Me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas. Tener la facultad de mover un dedo y detener esto.

- Pero no puedes. Está muy obvio que no – contesto molesto y apretando mis puños respiro profundo.

- Quizá ya alguien tenga pensado lo mismo. No puedes adelantarte a decir que no – dirijo la mirada hacia ella y observo como posa sus grandes ojos azules en mí. Hay algo en ella que me da curiosidad, sobre todo el haber dicho esto, me hace pensar que no es la típica chica de ciudad. Phina ve más allá y razona cosas que ni por mi mente se me hubieran atravesado.

- Lo dices porque estás desesperada. Gall suele decir lo mismo – muerdo mi lengua al recordar a mi mejor amiga Gall. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años, cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en la explosión de las minas del distrito. Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables y hasta hace poco los del pueblo comenzaban a especular que terminaríamos juntos. Ahora me doy cuenta que no podrá ser así.

Sin embargo Phina frunce ligeramente su entrecejo y volteando hacia la calle asiente en silencio. Algo me dice que está incómoda y creo que mencionar a Gall no fue de su agrado; lo cual me extraña, ya que no la conoce como yo a ella.

- Seguro debe estar preocupada. Gall, quiero decir – comenta sin quitar la vista de las personas que aún siguen ajenas a nuestra presencia.

- Todos – suspiro –. Igual que tu familia.

Ella ríe sin emoción alguna y niega con la cabeza

- No lo creo. Lo superarán algún día. No soy indispensable.

Al decir esto noto como su voz se quiebra por un microsegundo y luego, repentinamente sonríe y me mira con ojos emocionados y chispeantes.

- ¿Quieres comer helado?

- ¿Helado? – la miro interrogante y me pregunto como puede cambiar de tema y de emociones tan rápidamente –. Deben estar vigilándonos…

No me deja terminar de hablar, cuando ya está de pie y extiende su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar. La sacude luego de ver que no me muevo.

- No hay nadie en la cocina ahora. Me fije cuando venía para acá – vuelve a sacudir su mano y esta vez la tomo extrañado aún por lo que vaya a hacer –. Debemos aprovechar este momento. Con tal, mañana tendremos peores cosas en que pensar.

Nuevamente tiene razón. Mañana en la arena lo único que estaremos pensando es en como salir vivos del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia y luego en como sobrevivir a la arena. Quizá un poco de helado y de un momento a solas nos permita "relajarnos" y disfrutar por última vez.

Me dejo llevar por ella devuelta por el corredor y me permito tomar su mano en todo el recorrido. Ya cuando estamos llegando a la cocina, en donde un gran ventanal nos da una vista panorámica de la ciudad; Phina suspira y lanza una pequeña carcajada al aire.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quien diría que estaríamos en esta circunstancia y que nuestras vidas estuvieran en riesgo. Pero solo nos importa ahora si nos regañan por escaparnos a comer un poco de helado en la cocina. ¿No te parece eso ilógico?

Río por lo cierto en todo lo que ha dicho y la despeino juguetonamente. Ella se queja y se escapa de mi abrazo, no sin antes contraatacar.

- Mejor, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí, muy enamorados y ahora nuestra primera pelea sería en quien toma mejor porción de helado.

Dicho esto, salgo corriendo hacia el refrigerador y tomo el pote del exquisito manjar que tuve el privilegio de probar en mi estancia en el Capitolio; mientras Phina, aún sonrojada, ríe junto a mí como si nos conociéramos de antes.

Seguramente si nos están viendo en este momento, no les cabrá duda de que el lío de los Amantes Trágicos es cierto y que Phina Mellark y Keyron Everdeen gozan de su última noche juntos.

Pero lo incierto es si de verdad seguirá siendo así.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Cuento con sus reviews ;)**

**Besos y azucarillos.**


End file.
